Best Christmas Ever
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Its Sonny's first Christmas in Hollywood, but her ever-degrading family are coming to visit, a perfect recipe to ruin her christmas right? but who helps her through it and makes it the Best. Christmas. Ever? Channy! two or three shot xxx
1. Family situations

**Disclaimer: I do not own swac...or Christmas for that matter.**

**Info- I know it's the beginning of June and it's far too early for festive stories...but I was in a Christmasy mood =] I couldn't stop myself from writing it sorry =] enjoy anyway xxx**

Sonny couldn't help but sigh. Christmas was only a week away and sonny would normally be ecstatic for its arrival, but this year it was different. usually sonny would spend her Christmas with Lucy but since this is the first Christmas she would be spending in Hollywood, things were going to be different...and this change wasn't all too exciting to her.

with another heaved sigh, sonny dumped the rest of her fro-yo and went out to the parking lot to drive home. once she was home she went to bed and slept in the next morning, planning on having a 'lazy' weekend.

Monday was turning out to be a pretty normal day. Same meatball Monday sandwich at lunch, same 'fine good' argument with Chad, even the same cheese pants that Nico and Grady decided to sport every so often. All was well until I got home that night.

"Sonny, can I speak to you for a sec!" my mother called from the kitchen. I thought nothing of it until I saw her face when I went into the kitchen. "Mom...what is it?" I asked worriedly "well..." my mom started "today I was talking to your grandma about how upset you've been lately, because it's your first Christmas away from home and..."

I already knew where this was heading "NO! MOM PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Sweety, but she decided that she, grandpa, aunt Rachel and your cousin Beccy are coming here for Christmas, I couldn't get out of it..."

I ran off to my room before I screamed in anger, I know what your thinking, I should be excited that my family are coming to visit me right? wrong.

I know some people don't like their families because their embarrassing and stuff but mine were faaaaar worse. you see, my dad married my mom against his families wishes, so they have never been to welcoming to my mother, and as soon as I was born they have always thought that I would be useless and never get far in the world.

Every time I see them they like to make me feel like I'm a failure...even when I joined So Random! they said I was only invited out of pity and they said that people would find my misfortune amusing. They rarely visited us once my Dad passed away and since I moved to Hollywood about 10 months ago, they haven't visited once, and I was grateful, but now I was going to have to spend 5 days with them from tomorrow onwards, and I couldn't even go to the studio to get away from them because tomorrow is the last day it will be open until new years.

I went to bed, trying to make the most of the piece and quiet in my house that I knew would soon be gone without a trace.

I woke up the next morning with an un-usual gloomy attitude. work went unbearably quickly. I looked at the clock and it read '7:13pm'. my family had arrived at my house at 5:30pm and I was avoiding going home. I was about to go out of my dressing room door when I collided with someone.

"oof!" the person exclaimed

"Sorry!" I said, but then I thought...What's someone still doing here this late at night? I thought I was the last one here apart from Murphy. I looked up and saw two sapphire eyes looking back at me.

"Chad? what are you doing here?"

"Is that any of your damned business!" Chad shot back

"Sorry...just asking" I said, I was about to walk away when he called after me.

"I'm sorry Sonny, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just a little upset about something" he said

"Wow, Chad Dylan Coopers actually apologizing? I thought I'd never see the day..." I said sarcastically. then I noticed that Chad had been wheeling a large suitcase behind him.

"um ...where are you going with that?" I questioned him.

"What? oh! that! Well that's why I was a little cranky a minute ago, my parents had to go on an emergency business trip and didn't leave me the keys to my house, so I have to stay here..." Chad trailed off.

"Um...Chad? there's a slight problem with that..."

"What is it?"

"Well Condor Studio's is going to be locked tight until new years, no-one can go in, or out..."

Chad face just went blank for a moment before he yelled "Crap! now what am I supposed to do!"

Without thinking I blurted out the first thing that came into my head

"You can stay with me!"

Chad looked at her surprised "what?" he asked

I thought about what I had said for a moment...maybe my degrading family wouldn't be so bad if I have Chad there. Although we act like we hated each other, I secretly liked Chad, although I hated to admit it.

"You...can stay with me...if you want...my families over so you probably wouldn-"

"I'd love to!" Chad cut me off from my rambling.

"Really?" I asked doubtfully

"Lets go!" Chad said, opening the door for me, as we went out into the cold winter night.

* * *

**Well that's chapter uno! let me know what u think, ill post more soon, i'm currently contemplating whether to make it a two shot or just make it a multi-chap...i'm worried a two shot may seem rushed and crammed with stuff cuz i have loads of ideas that i want to put in! anyway, please review! it's much obliged =D**

**Peace out**

**RHIG**

**xxx**


	2. Cue Becky

Best. Christmas. Ever.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short, had a bit of writers block but the next on will be ALOT longer or my name isn't Rhig! **

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO JOLO! (you know who U are). her reaction to my Banoffee story was epic! she didn't know I could write steamy kiss scenes XD **

**anyway on with the story!**

Chapter 2

Becky's p.o.v

"Oh joy" I muttered sarcastically

"Travelling all this way to see that misfit I call 'Cousin'" my mother had only just told me yesterday that we had to go to Hollywood to see Sonny. She was depressed about something or other...probably about how useless she is.

I was sitting in Sonny's dump of a living room when heard a engine outside. I looked and saw Sonny's beat up, ugly car. An ugly car for an ugly person I suppose. She walked through her front door with a frown on her face, I would have a frown too If I was her, but she immediately covered up her frown with a fake smile. "Becky!" she exclaimed in fake excitement. " Allison" I replied with as much disgust as I could muster. Her face instantly dropped with disappointment. Serves her right for being born. She immediately excused herself to go talk to her misfit mother.

After a few moments she came back in with a really big smile on her face and pulled out her cell phone "Chad? Yeah...she said it's fine for you to stay!...fine...fine...good...good, see you in a sec" she said into her phone.

Great. One of her nerdy friends was going to stay here too, just what I need! I can't wait to see what king of ugly trash Sonny calls her 'friends'

My train of thought was interrupted with a knock at the door, I shoved Sonny out of the way, ready to insult her friend when I opened the door.

I yanked the door open and my mouth dropped open.

Standing there was the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen. His blonde hair was illuminated in the moon light and his bright blue eye's were shining in the darkness.

"I'm sorry" I told him "You must be lost, there's no way your looking for this hell-hole"

He looked at me confused. "No, I'm sure this is the same place I was at before, Son-shin- I mean Sonny's house?"

My mouth dropped open again...

He's here for Sonny?

What. The. Hell.

* * *

Again, sorry its so short, I just wanted to have this so U can see how evil Sonny's cousin is

peace out

RHIG

XXX


	3. Room Rambling!

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever but iv had LOADS of construction work going on lately =] but enjoy none the less.**

**SONNYS P.O.V**

"Ouch..." I got up off the floor while rubbing my head. Stupid Becky... why is she in such a rush to see one of my friends? well...frenemy anyway, but part friend none the less! I walked round the corner leading to my front door and there stood Becky gawking at Chad ...no seriously, I mean full out, jaw dropped, gawking...

"You better close your mouth, wouldn't wan'cha to catch flies now would we?" Chad said with what I think was supposed to be concern...but I'm not too sure

Chad then saw me standing behind Becky, "Oh hey Sonny! What it do?" Chad said in his obnoxious way again.

"I'm fine Chad, but are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna to come inside?"

"oh, right..."

Chad stepped around Becky who was still seemingly frozen to the spot, I wonder what's up with her... anyway, I led Chad upstairs to the room he would be staying in, it was a pretty normal room, but when has Chad ever been normal, What if he hates it? Or what if he thinks i'm not worth his time and leaves, he wouldn't do that...would he?

"I know its not much compared to your usual taste but it has a TV, bed and closet"

"Sonny"

"It gets a little cold in here but there are blankets under the bed"

"Sonny"

"Its not 5 star but its the best we could do"

"Sonny"

"This **is** Hollywood after all, and its not cheap here so we had to make do"

"Sonnnnnnnnnny"

"because the Munroe's are make-do people.."

"SONNY!"

"WHAT?"

"The rooms great, I thought I would be sleeping on the couch because me coming here was last minute, seriously, this room is more than I expected"

"The couch? Please Chad, as if anyone would have to sleep on the couch during Christmas"

* * *

"I cant believe I'm sleeping on the couch during Christmas!"

**To be continued, dun dun duuuuuuuuun...LOL**

**Review! if you dare... =D**

**peace out, **

**RHIG**

**XXX**


	4. Chad Vs Table

**New chapter! woooooooooooooooop! lol, this one is dedicated to my Dill-Weed brother joseph (as u can tell i watch faaaaaar to much disney and kick buttowski =P) so, this ones for him, who is currently looking over my shoulder making sure i dedicate it to him =] , anyway, on with the story! oh! one more thing, chad dylan coooopooooopoooper! guess who watched sonny with the studio brat today?  
**

**

* * *

**" I cant believe im sleeping on the couch during chrismas!**"**

**sonny pov**

you may be wondering why im now currently lying on my moms old couch with my blarmy (the blanket with arms, its still awesome!) wrapped around me, well let me explain...

after i showed chad his room earlier, i left to let him have some privace and to get ready for bed, i was walking towards my room when i saw my door slam. i knocked on the door and i was soon greeted with the annoying voice of my evil cousin.

"who is it?" she called innocently

"Sonny!" i replied

"sonny? i dont know a sonny...i do know an ugly unwanted spawn who was named something like that...but she doesnt matter."

"very funny beccy, just lemme in!"

"no way! this is MY room!"

"Beccy! its OUR room, not yours!"

"not anymore! and you better not tell anyone about this or your little guitar in here is gonna get a little...broken"

"no! dont touch that! it was my dads!"

"well you better listen then, night misfit."

so thats how i ended up here, luckily i keep my blarmy in the living room or id be freezing right now...well time to get some shut eye then

*BANG*

what was that? do we have a thief? oh no! what do i do?

"stupid table, you want a piece of chad dylan cooper? well? do ya? ill turn you into fire wood, yeah you better stay quiet!"

of course, the only person who would argue with an inanimate object...chad...

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry its short but id rather do loads of short ones often than a longer one every few months =]**

**peace out,**

**RHIG**

**XXX  
**


	5. halfies?

**hey, i finally got update this story! its disgracefully short but i promise i will make the next chapter extra extra long! thanks xx**

"Chad?" I called out.

"God? is that you?" he called back confused

"no Chad, it's me, Sonny"

"Sonny? Why are you invisible?" he said while looking around him.

"I'm not invisible Chad I'm over here on the sofa" I said while switching on the table lamp.

"oh!...um why are you on the sofa?"

"because Becky locked me out of my room"

"really? Well that's bitchy, but you cant sleep out here! Its freezing, you could like, die or something"

"I highly doubt I'd die Chad, I'd catch a cold at worst"

"well whatever, but I'm not letting you sleep out here, you take my bed, ill stay here"

"yeah, like that's going to happen Chad, your the guest, you take the bed."

"look were just going to argue all night at this rate so why don't we both take the spare bed? Its a double after all"

"um...really? You wouldn't mind sharing with me?"

"well we could have our own blanket each, so we wouldn't actually have to sleep too close to each other...but its up to you, if you feel a bit weird about it then-"

"no no! It's fine, thanks Chad. Your really great sometimes..."

"well of course I am, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper"

"and then you go and ruin it."

"I'm kidding! Geeze, c'mon lets go to bed or your gonna have to deal with zombie-Chad tomorrow"

"okay" i said before grabbing my blarmy and going upstairs.

"which side do you want?" Chad asked

"um...does it matter"

"does it matter? of course it matters! everybody has a side they prefer!"

"well which side do you prefer?"

"left. my hair is always at its best if i sleep on the left side"

"well you take the left side then"

"fine, which blanket do you want?"

"dont start that again Chad! anything will do!"

"fine, calm down wouldja? just asking"

"sorry, im just tired, lets sleep."

"its okay, well...g'night Monroe"

"goodnight Cooper"

* * *

**please review xXx**


	6. Warmth

**So, I'm only 2 years late with this update, thats not so bad...okay I'm sorry don't kill me! A lot has happened in that time so I haven't been writing a lot but I suddenly got the inspiration to start again =) so enjoy x**

* * *

Sonnys P.O.V

I woke up feeling extrememy warm, which was really weird for me because this house was normally freezing. It took me a few minutes to notice the two strong arms wrapped around my waste.

"What the heck?" I thought panicking, before I remembered last nights events.

I look over my shoulder and i can just about see a blonde mop of hair burried between a pillow and my back.

"uhh Chad?" I try calling him.

No answer.

"Chaaaad?" I try again, and all I get in reply is a little snuffle.

"Chad!" I shout.

"Huh?! What?! I'm up mom!"

"As happy as I am that you are finally awake, I'm not your mom."

"Wha- Sonny? what are you doing here?"

"You're at my house remember?"

"Ooooh right." he draws out.

A few seconds pass before I call him again.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Can you let me go?" I ask.

"Oh, sorry!"

I feel his arms tense then suddenly they're gone and I can't help but miss the warmth. With my body finally able to move I sit up to look at him but he's hidden his face in the pillow but I can see from his flushed neck that he's blushing. Cute.

Not wanting to embarrass him further, I climb out of the bed and run to the bathroom to get changed. Once I leave the bathroom I see Chad leaving his room and we smile at each other in a rare moment of friendship.

Beckys P.O.V

What does she think shes smiling at? Thats my future boyfriend! How dare she! She may already be friends with him but I'll soon win him over. Just you wait Sonny.

Sonny P.O.V

After our 'moment' in the hall we make our way to the kitchen, shortly followed by Becky. As we approach the kitchen Becky suddenly pushes past me while asking me how my night on the sofa was.

What a cow. Keep calm sonny, it's only for a few weeks.

By the time I make it to the kitchen I see that my extended family have taken all the seats leaving Chad in the remaining one. Luckily my mother was working otherwise we'd have an even bigger problem.

"Oh dear sonny" my aunt Rachel squeals "Looks like theres no more room for you, Becky, be a dear and sit on Chads lap so that Sonny can sit" my aunt finishes while she and Becky wear matching smirks. As Becky gets up from the table and I go to walk to her previous seat but before I can get there I feel myself get pulled down. Before I even realise what's happened I see that instead of Becky, I'm the one that's seated on Chads lap while my family stares on shocked.

"Chad dear, What are you doing?" my aunt asks indignantly.

"If you don't mind Mrs Monroe, I'd rather Sonny sits on my lap. Our cafeteria in work is quite small, so during lunch she regularly has to borrow my lap, isn't that right sonny?" Chad asked, squeezing my leg slightly when I don't answer straight away.

"Uh yeah that's right" I say trying to sound convincing.

My family looks on annoyed for a few more seconds before carrying on with their breakfasts and Becky sits back on her chair heavily.

"Thanks" I whisper to Chad discretely.

"Trust me, you're helping me out more than I am you." he whispers back before turning back to his coffee.

* * *

**THERE WE GO! all done =) review?**


End file.
